Una noche como esta
by Giselle Lestrange
Summary: Porque en una noche como esta me case con tu abuela. En respuesta a el reto especial "Día del Orgullo" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**TRADICIONES **

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto especial "Día del Orgullo" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

NA: Mi color fue verde y los atributos que se le atribuyen a este color son armonía, crecimiento, exuberancia, fertilidad y frescura.

* * *

-¿Nana?

-¿Si? – La mujer de cabellos blancos dejo de observar el cielo y bajo aquella melancólica mirada hasta observar a su nieta que tiraba de la falda de su vestido queriendo obtener su atención.

-¿Estas triste? –Preguntó.

-Para nada querida, es solo que…. Estaba recordando a tu abuela Luna, eso es todo. –Respondió aquella mujer con una sonrisa amable, mientras acariciaba los dorados cabellos de su nieta.

- ¿Nana?, ¿La extrañas?- Volvió a preguntar la pequeña.

-Todos los días, ratoncita.

-Mmm… ¿Y nana?

-¿Sí, querida?

-¿Tu boda fue cómo está? -Una sonrisa afloro de nuevo en los labios de la pequeña anciana mientras abrazaba a su nieta y la colocaba en sus piernas, su pequeña ratoncita estaba en esa edad donde el inicio de toda conversación era con una pregunta y toda respuesta que se le brindaba solo acarreaba nuevas interrogantes.

Pero no había otra cosa que la hiciera más feliz que esa pequeña mata de rubio cabello, así que con la más infinita paciencia se dedicó a responder a su pregunta, siendo plenamente consciente de que eso solo conllevaría a una tarde llena de interminables interrogaciones.

- No, pero si nos casamos aquí, en este mismo jardín, aquí fue donde mi madre se casó y la mamá de mi mamá antes de ella y espero que algún día, tú también te cases aquí. – Dijo la abuela mientras señalaba con su mano el verde claro que rodeaba aquella antigua mansión. Una sonrisa se había quedado prendada en sus labios, recordando días que ya hace mucho habían pasado.

- Fue sin duda fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida- Siguió contando aquella mujer. - Fue una pequeña ceremonia comparada con esta, no vino tanta gente, ni hubo celebridades ni reporteros, solo asistieron algunos amigos y nuestra familia, aquellos que más nos querían y aquellos quienes más nos importaban, no necesitábamos a nadie más.

Esos días eran muy diferentes a la actualidad y la gente no solía entender que cuando te enamoras… te enamoras de una persona, sin importar si es hombre o mujer, si es pobre o rico inclusive sin importar sí es mago o si es muggle y la verdad es que yo tampoco lo entendía hasta que me enamore.

-¿De mi abuela Luna, verdad Nana?- Pregunto impaciente su nieta.

- Si, querida.

- Pero... ¿A la gente no le agradabas Nana?, pero, ¿por qué? si yo te quiero mucho – Preguntó inocentemente su nieta, quien obviamente la consternaba el hecho de que a alguien no le pudiera agradar a su abuela favorita. ¿A que clase de personas no les agradaría su abuela? se preguntaba.

-A las personas les da miedo lo diferente, por lo que les era muy difícil aceptarnos por quienes éramos, - Le contesto pacientemente,- ¿Me entiendes pequeña? – Preguntó la abuela a su nieta mirando a aquellos preciosos ojos verdes, iguales a los de ella.

-Sí, abuela. – Respondió con un susurro, entendiendo que lo que le estaba contando su abuela era muy importante.

-El amor en cualquiera de sus formas es una cosa increíblemente valiosa, nunca lo olvides. –Susurro en su oído mientras volvía a mirar a aquellas primeras estrellas que empezaban a inundar a aquel cielo azul.

La pequeña observo a su abuela mirar al cielo preguntándose cómo era posible que una persona olvidara lo importante que era querer a alguien.

- Cuando quieres a alguien- Volvió a hablar después de un rato en silencio, - Haces muchas cosas para hacerla feliz y para tu abuela Luna las tradiciones eran muy importantes, ¿sabes? Las enseñanzas que nuestros ancestros nos dejaron, la forma en que la magia y la tierra son uno, siempre la maravillo, ella encontraba paz y serenidad con las viejas costumbres, por lo que decidimos celebrar nuestra boda según las antiguas tradiciones durante el solsticio de aquel verano, con los antiguos dioses como testigos de nuestra unión.

¿Sabes como celebraban los magos antiguamente sus bodas?

-No abuela, - Respondió su nieta.

-Todo evento importante en la vida de una persona, debe ser celebrado bajo cielo abierto, bajo la mirada y presencia los antiguos espíritus, así que celebramos nuestra boda debajo de aquel árbol – Dijo la anciana mientras señalaba un solitario sauce allá en lo más lejano del claro, rodeado por un delgado riachuelo y de verde vegetación.

- Todos nuestros invitados se sentaron formando un circulo, dejándonos a tu abuela Luna y a mí en el centro, ella… ella vestía un ligero vestido blanco tan largo que me daba miedo que se pudiera tropezar en cualquier momento y en su cabello tenia trenzadas pequeñas flores silvestres, haciéndola ver como una sílfide de esas que vagan por los bosques.

-¿Y tu que usabas Nana? - Dijo la pequeña sin poderse contener.

- Yo también llevaba un ligero vestido blanco, esa noche el calor era intenso, debido al verano así que todos vestíamos ropa ligera. Mi cabello estaba suelto y lo único que lo adornaba era una corona de flores silvestres, que tu abuela Luna tejió para mi.

Nuestros ancestros creían que el solsticio de verano era una fecha especial en la que se celebra el amor y toda la magia que lo involucra, yo nunca fui una ferviente creyente en el arte de la adivinación o los oráculos, las leyendas o las tradiciones pero te puedo asegurar ratoncita, es que ese día simplemente podías sentir la magia fluir en todas partes, en el aire, en la luz del sol, la podías sentir incluso en tu piel, corriendo por tus venas de una manera tan intensa y extasiante como en pocas ocasiones en la vida la pude experimentar.

Una vez que la sacerdotisa comenzó la ceremonia, llamo a los espíritus del norte, del este, del oeste y del sur para que en nuestras vidas siempre hubiera amor y lealtad, para que nos fuera dado el don de la regeneración y la concepción, para enseñarnos el poder de la verdad y el coraje y para que nuestras acciones siempre fueran tomadas con sabiduría y gracia.

Nunca me sentí mas en paz y en armonía que en aquella noche, con las luciérnagas volando alrededor de nosotras, el incienso en el aire y las sonrisas sinceras de aquellos a quienes quería y quienes eran felices por nosotras.

Una noche como esta mi querida ratoncita, me sentí completa al sentir el suave tacto de la mano de tu abuela contra la mía y saber que pasaría el resto de mi vida junto a ella.

* * *

¿Reviews?

Hagan a una escritora feliz!


End file.
